Book Club
by A Little Indifferent
Summary: When Noah fails to check out a book, Izzy naturally decides to steal it. She forms a "book club" with Noah and Owen to read it together.


**A/N: This is a one-shot I wrote for a friend over at the Total Drama Writer's Forum. We do Secret Santa's and other fun things like this over there, so give it a look if you want.**

* * *

Noah drove his car slightly reckless was the opposite on his normal behavior, but his mind was focused on something else. Today, Noah would be going to the library for the last book in a trilogy he had been reading. The first two were decent, and he was interested in how the story would be wrapped up.

Noah parked his car in front of the library. He headed in with a grin on his face. Noah loved books, and he had several good memories reading in the building he was in. The weather was warm outside, so the cold air he felt as he entered was a welcome change.

He left his current book in the drop off and made his way to the to the numerous shelves to search for the book he was looking for. He quickly found it and left to check it out with a librarian. Once he realized which librarian was working today, his grin disappeared completely _How did I let myself come here when she was working?_ This librarian was the exact opposite of the first librarians Noah read his first few books with. They were kind, respectful, and smart. This lady was the opposite. This woman was too talkative for Noah's taste, not to mention her loud, unpleasant voice. Noah decided to suck it up and he approached her. He laid the book down on the desk in front of the woman.

She gave the cover a look. "Oh, you're checking that one out, huh? I've been trying to get my niece to read it, but all she wants to do is-"

Noah cut her off, "Sorry, I don't have time for chatting. I would appreciate if you get this checked out for me. Quickly, please."

"My, today's children are so impatient," the librarian grumbled.

Noah only sighed in response.. "Let's just hurry up and get out of each others sight, alright?"

Before the librarian could reply, a rather energetic girl bursted into the library doing front flips, cartwheels, and other inapropiate things for a library. "Auntie manslaughter, Izzy's here!" Izzy exclaimed rather loudly, leaving the librarian noticeably embarrassed. "And Noah too! This is great! Do you remember when we were on that reality show? What was it called…? Oh yeah, Total Drama!"

Noah shook his head. He didn't like to think about his time on that show. Total Drama brought him so many bad memories. "I'd prefer not to reminisce on that low point of my life... Now could you keep your voice down? This a library, you nut."

"Aw, you sound just like Auntie Manslaughter! That is so lame."

Noah chose to ignore Izzy and turned to the librarian. "Can you let me check out my book so I can leave? This family reunion might get too hectic for me."

The librarian looked confused. "Oh. You see, I'm not related to Izzy, she just calls me that because she thinks it's funny. You know, in front of a lot of people, all trying to stay quiet, and then AUNTIE MANSLAUGHTER!"

Noah gave her a flat look. "I didn't want a story. So, can you stop talking and get me out of here?"

"Nobody said you had to be rude," the librarian replied defensively. "I ought to not even let you have it."

"I've been waiting here for over five minutes to check out one book," Noah retorted, scowl on his face. "If there were only someone on this planet more annoying than you, you would understand."

The librarian crossed her arms. "That's it, sorry young man. You're going home without something to read. See you some other time when you're ready to apologize for what you said today."

"Fine," Noah shot a dagger at her, "but don't expect an apology." With that, Noah left the library, understandably angry.

Once Noah was gone, Izzy decided to look at the book herself. "Ooh, Auntie Manslaughter. Can you let Izzy check this book out? If Noah really likes it, Izzy might like it too."

"Sure, whatever. Just don't let it get ruined, or you'll be paying."

Izzy smiled. "Okay, this is cool!

"Wait just a second. Let me see your library card."

"Hahaha! No! I'm banned from this library! You shouldn't have even let me touch the book! Noob mistake, am I right?"

The librarian and looked confused. "Then could you give the book back...?" However, it was too late. Izzy had already left the building.

"Oh, she's so annoying..." The librarian groaned.

* * *

Noah spent his morning thinking about some kind of apology to give. He wanted the book badly, even if he had to say some one-dimensional apology. Still, he wanted to include some kind of wit. Just so she would know he only apologized because he felt practically forced.

 _Hey, you were being really annoying yesterday, so sorry for my natural reaction_ was out. He knew _I can't stand you, so sorry about that_ wouldn't work either. In the end, he decided to drop saying something to offend her. He knew it wouldn't work. Noah would give her a real explanation of how he felt.

Noah got ready to return to the library. He grabbed his keys and headed for his front door. He was ready to face the annoying librarian, remembering she was working today. He had made sure he went back while she was working, because he could be stopped from getting books in the future if he didn't say anything. He opened the door to see Owen chasing Izzy in his front yard. Owen seemed like he was getting tired, while Izzy called out taunts.

"Seriously you guys? Both of you are almost eighteen."

"We're just playing tag, buddy," Owen explained while catching his breath. "Are you upset because we didn't ask you if you wanted to play?"

"No," Noah replied swiftly.

"Aww, Izzy thinks it will be fun if Noah plays! Why don't you join?"

"Nope, I'm going to the library... Well, I will when you two get away from my house. And by the way, why are you even here?"

"We were waiting for you to come out and play," Owen answered, sounding upset.

Noah gave the duo a confused look. "Okay, why would I play? And even if I were going to play, how would I know you were out here?"

"Izzy just hoped, okay? Oh, and Izzy through a brick through your window. See?" She pointed to a window on Noah's house. Sure enough, the glass was shattered with a roughly circular hole in it.

Noah scowled at the psycho girl. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Izzy didn't seem to care that she made Noah mad. "Because it's your window, obviously."

"That's not even my bedroom window. That one's to my parent's room, and they're gone!"

"Cheer up, buddy." Owen said, genuinely upset over Noah's mood.

Noah was getting fed up with the bs he was going through. "Why should I? I need to go to the library, and I can't do that until you guys leave. So leave!"

Owen frowned. "But, you don't need to go to the library..."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have that book you want! We came here to read it with you, and played tag while we waited for you to come outside!" Izzy explained cheerfully.

"You can't be serious..."

"Serious!" Izzy exclaimed happily, flashing the book's cover.

"You're banned from the place, Izzy. How'd you even get it?" Noah asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Silly Noah, Izzy obviously stole it! So let's get reading!"

Noah pondered the idea for a moment. He didn't like it. "Could you give it to me so I can read it myself?"

"NOPE! Book club time!" Izzy picked Noah up, rather easily due to Noah's low weight, and led Owen inside Noah's house. She threw the thin boy down on the living room couch, then slammed the book on the coffee table next to it. Noah straightened himself up on the couch. "Do you guys even know how a book club works?"

Owen scratched his head. "We talk about books, right?"

"And is that what we're doing?" Noah continues his questions.

Owen shook his head. "Not really…"

The bookworm sneered. "So how is this even a book club?"

Izzy groaned. "This is Izzy's book club! We do things different here. And I must say, things might get a little wild…"

"Really?" Noah asked, emotionless.

"Yes! Now let's read!" Izzy flipped the book open to the first chapter.

* * *

As expected, it was difficult for the three of them to all read it at once. The all finished pages at different times, and this was in an awkward position where they could all see. After reading the first few pages like this, Izzy volunteered to read. This didn't help much because Izzy wasn't that good of a reader. She often mispronounced words, to Noah's annoyance. She was still interested in the story, even if she was a bad reader.

"Why did this girl destroy the whole town?"

"This is really hard to follow," Owen said, confused.

"Aren't there movies for this? I want to see some hard core action, right Big O?" Izzy said enthusiastically.

"You're either a movie type or a book type, and yes there are movies," Noah riposted.

"Hey, Iz, wanna watch the movie instead of this stuff?" He realized he might have offended his buddy, "Er, not that this isn't fun."

"Yeah, Izzy wants to see Katkniss destroy her home town and kill people!"

Izzy and Owen said good bye to Noah and headed outside. "Hey, Noah. I'm gonna leave the book for you to read, okay? Returning the book will probably patch things up between you and Auntie Mansluaghter. See ya!"

Noah wasn't sure how they thought they were going to watch the movies; they wasn't showing in theaters currently. He decided to let them figure it out for themselves. He opened the book and started reading to himself in peace. The peace was interrupted by one thought. _What am I going to say about that window?_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! And if you didn't read and just skipped down here, I appreciate you viewing anyway. Hope everyone enjoyed, especially you, Forseer!  
**


End file.
